Christmas Mission: ¡La Batalla Final! Especial Navidad y Fin del Año
by JesusST
Summary: Se acerca la navidad, y un chico a ideado un plan definitivo para purgar la humanidad, destruyendo la navidad para siempre. Los Luchadores/Peleadores no solo tendran que luchar contra un enemigo y vencerle, sino tambien salvarle del dolor y la soledad que le atormentan. ¿Podran los Luchadores conseguirlo, o la navidad sera destruida?


Yo: ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos!

Spectra: Muuuucho tiempo... Mechtogan Revolution esta abandonado.

Yo: Lo se lo se... Pero estamos en epoca navideña, por ahora lo dejaremos así. Ya luego seguiremos.

Dan: ¿Y a que viene hacer este fic?

Yo: Quería hacer una historia de navidad y que mejor que subirla a ?

Dan: Ok...

Yo: **Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Jesús que es mi OC y Haibaku y Nicole, OC de otros usuarios pero que los incluyo en mi fic automaticamente. Santa Claus tampoco me pertenece, y aunque se que Santa Claus en realidad... bueno, ya sabeis, en mi fic... SI ya sabeis. **

Mascara: Este fic es de un solo capítulo, pero esperemos que os guste.

Spectra: Por cierto, al igual que Jesús yo tambien quiero que comence la revolución y con ella la segunda temporada de Hello Mikus.

Yo: Pero nos aguantamos hasta año nuevo, y por cierto, mensaje para Nicole: apoyo lo de que Haibaku y tu comenceis de nuevo vuestra relacion ^^. Bueno, comencemos.

* * *

**Christmas Mission: ¡La Batalla Final! ~Especial Navidad y Fin del Año**

_24 de diciembre - Nochebuena_

Aquel día era muy especial para todas las personas. Efectivamente, era el día de Nochebuena. Las familias se reunian, celebraban el día. Hasta los Bakugans lo celebraban, el portal de Nueva Vestroia se abria y TODOS los Bakugans hiban a la Tierra a celebrarlo con los humanos. Pero no todo era felicidad pues...

**En un castillo desconocido...**

-¡DESTRUIRE LA NAVIDAD! -grito un chico de pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, que vestia de negro. A su lado se encontraba una gran maquina que emitia rayos de energia, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, Julie, Alice y Fabia miraban aterrorizados como el chico, Jesús, activaba su maquina destructora de Navidad.

**Narrador: ¿Quereis saber como comenzo todo esto? Traslademonos dos días antes de Nochebuena...**

_22 de diciembre _

**En una mansión...**

Jesús se encontraba junto a Wavern, Spectra y Helios, en su mansión. Este primero se mostraba muy enfadado.

-¡MALDITA SEA! -grito el chico de pelo castaño, Jesús.

-¿Que pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. -dijo Spectra curioso.

-Si, los tres fantasmas de Navidad, ¡MUY GRACIOSO! -dijo Jesús molesto.

-¿No te gusta la Navidad? -pregunto Spectra.

-¡PARA NADA! Esa maldita festividad... -dijo Jesús.- Vereis, todo comenzo hace muchos años...

-Espera, ¿no nos pensaras contar una historia aburridisima de tu infancia? -pregunto Helios desde el hombro de Spectra.

-Te callas y te aguantas. -le dijo Jesús.- Todo comenzo hace muchos años.

_Yo tenia 8 años... Por aquel entonces mucha gente se burlaba de mi por no tener un Bakugan..._

-¿Ya entonces estaban los Bakugans aqui? -pregunto Wavern.

-Bueno, un cientifico de la zona, amigo del abuelo de Alice robo su maquina y la probo y creo un pequeñisimo portal... -dijo Jesús, continuando la historia.

_La cuestión es que se burlaban de mi siempre, y como yo amaba la paz y todo eso, no me molestaba en pegarles... Creaba maquinas asesinas y las mandaba a por ellos... pero como no es que hubiera gran tecnologia en mi ciudad, siempre se rompian a mitad de camino... _

_Los niños seguian burlandose de mi y yo cada vez me ponia mas triste. Pronto llegaria la Navidad, creia que ya no se burlarian de mi. Me equivoque, asi que como venganza use una maquina y les dio un pequeño puñetazo la maquina... _

-Claro, y ahi ya dejaron de pegarte. -deducio Spectra.

-No, mataron a mis padres el día 23 de diciembre. -dijo Jesús.

-¡QUE BESTIAS! -gritaron Spectra, Helios y Wavern, mientras que Jesús continuaba la historia.

_Llego la navidad, vivia ahora con mis abuelos, se suponia que seria una festividad feliz. Le pedi a Santa Claus lo unico que ansiaba mas que nada, un misero regalo que podria consolarme de mis tristezas, ser mi amigo... un Bakugan que me acompañara... Pase una triste Nochebuena, nadie de mi familia queria venir por miedo a los niños asesinos de mis padres, aunque estos y sus familias se mudaron a Oceania... Al día siguiente me levante temblando de emoción, ¡Santa Claus me habria traido un Bakugan que seria mi amigo! Lamentablemente, mi felicidad se desmorono al ver que Santa Claus no me había traido ningún regalo. El resto de la Navidad la pase fatal. Mis padres murieron asesinados, no tuve ningun regalo, y mi infancia siguio siendo atormentada y ahora odiada por mi. _

-Lo sentimos, Jesús. Si te soy sincero a Helios y a mi tampoco nos gusta la Navidad. -dijo Spectra.

-Es cierto... por cierto, gracias por invitarnos a tu mansión. -dijo Helios.

-No hay de que... -dijo Jesús.- Espera un momento... se me a ocurrido una gran idea. Vamos, tendremos que ir en mi avión privado. -Jesús salio de la habitación corriendo, Spectra, Helios y Wavern le siguieron hasta la parte de atras de la mansión, en la que entraron al avión privado de Jesús.

-¿A donde vamos Jesús? -preguntó Wavern.

-Al lugar donde mi magistral plan se llevara a cabo... el antiguo Castillo de los Tres Grandes Horriblezs. -dijo Jesús, intentado pronunciar bien la ultima palabra.

* * *

_23 de Diciembre - Vispera de Nochebuena_

Dan, Runo, Shun, Marucho y Alice se encontraban de compras en un centro comercial para la fiesta de navidad.

-¿No creeis que ya hemos comprado suficiente? -pregunto Marucho, con muchas bolsas.

-No, ahi que seguir comprando, no solo para Nochebuena y Navidad, tambien para fin de año. -dijo Runo.

-No se por que os quejais tanto... -dijo Shun con muchas bolsas tambien, pero lo resistia.

-Pero tu Shun tienes entrenamiento ninja y puedes soportarlo. -dijo Dan tambien con muchas bolsas, entonces una mosca se poso sobre Shun y este cayo al suelo agotado.

-¡Jajajaja! -rio Alice.

-Por cierto Dan, ¿quien vendra a la fiesta a parte de nosotros? -pregunto Marucho.

-Mi primo y Nicole. -dijo Dan.

-Pobre Julie, no podra venir a la fiesta. -dijo Alice.

-¡¿Pobre de que?! ¡Se a ido a Paris con su nuevo novio! -grito Runo.

-No te quejes, podrias haber ido con Dan, tiene un vale de ganador de una sola habitación en el mejor hotel de Paris.. -dijo Shun.

-Si, tampoco os molestara mucho compartir la misma habitación, sois pareja al fin y al cabo. -dijo Alice, provocando el sonrojo de Dan y Runo.

-Eh... B-bueno, s-si... pero... D-Dan y yo... queriamos c-celebras la fiesta... con v-vosotros. -dijo Runo.

-S-si, e-eso... -dijo Dan.

-¡Jajaja, que graciosos sois! -rio Marucho al ver a Dan y Runo tartamudear.

-Runo, e comprobado la lista, y ya lo tenemos todo, volvamos a casa. -dijo Alice.

-Vale vale... vamonos. -dijo Runo y se fueron todos... menos Shun, que seguia en el suelo, aplastado por las bolsas.

-¡NO ME DEJEIS AQUI! -grito Shun, y entonces las luces se apagaron y una voz sono diciendo: ''El centro comercial a cerrado.''- ¡MALDITOS SEAIS!

* * *

**En el castillo del principio del relato...**

Jesús con Wavern, y Spectra con Helios, llegaron por fin a un gran castillo plateado, cuyas torres eran de color morado oscuro, tenia muchas gargolas, una gran puerta negra y el simbolo de los Bakugan Darkus estampado en ella.

-¡Bienvenidos al Castillo de los Tres Grandes Horriblezs! -grito Jesús entrando al castillo junto a los demas, muchas telarañas se encontraban ''decorando'' el castillo, lo que llevo a que Jesús gritase fuertemente.

-¡NO GRITES ASÍ! -grito Spectra.

-No es su culpa, tiene aracnofobia, es decir, puro terror a las arañas. -explico Wavern.

-Pues con todas estas telarañas tenemos gritos para rato... -dijo Helios.

-¡Malditas telarañas! ¡Maquina destructora de telarañas y arañas, sal fuera! -y del avion privado salio una maquina que con misiles destruyo las telarañas y arañas.

-Menuda maquina mas destructora. -dijo Helios.

-Je, eso es por que no has visto su ejercito de bazukas. -respondio Spectra.

-¡Mi ejercito de bazukas T-T el maldito de Hiba provoco que mi palacio junto al ejercito explotase por culpa de su traición! -lloro Jesús para al instante recuperarse. Saco del avión privado muchas herramientas y materiales, junto de alguna manera... ¡¿un cadaver?! y una serpiente de color blanco. Tambien saco cinco velas.

-¿Y todo eso? -pregunto Helios.

-¡¿QUE HACES CON UN CADAVER?! -exclamo Wavern al ver a su compañero con un cadaver.

-Todo lo explicare a su debido tiempo. -dijo Jesús llevandolo todo cuatro pisos mas arriba del castillo, Spectra, Helios y Wavern tambien subieron.

-Es... ¿un ritual? -adivino Wavern al ver tres velas alrededor del cadaver, que tenia encima la serpiente blanca.

-Un ritual muy importante para mi plan. Spectra, por favor, haz surgir a Helios. -le dijo Jesús, Spectra cogio la bola de Helios y la lanzo.

-¡Lucha Bakugan, Darkus Infinity Helios acción! -dijo Spectra y Helios surgio.

-Wavern... -Wavern acudio a Jesús, quien la cogio y la lanzo tambien.- ¡Lucha Bakugan, Infinity Wavern acción! -y Wavern surgio.

-¿Para que querias que surgiesemos? -pregunto Helios.

-Ya vereis... -Jesús saco un cuchillo y se hizo un ligero corte en el brazo, del que salio sangre, cogio con sus dedos la sangre que le salia y formo un circulo de sangre con palabras en japones como: ''Muerte'' ''Resurrección'' ''Impureza'' ''Sacrificio'' ''Serpiente'' alrededor del cadaver. Cuando termino, se cubrio con una tirita la vela y encendio las tres velas.- Hora de que veias el Ritual de Resurrección de los tres dueños de este castillo... Estos tres eran conocidos como los hermanos Horriblezs, y por una razón. Eran Nigromantes.

-¿Que es un Nigromante? -pregunto Wavern.

-Un alquimista o hechicero en esos tiempos, que usa sus habilidades para contactar con las almas de los muertos, y traerlas al plano físico existencial en el que se encuentra nuestro mundo, resucitandolo con su propio cuerpo u otro. -explico Spectra.

-Exactamente Spectra. Estos tres Nigromantes desarrollaron un ritual por el que podian revivir perfectamente a los muertos mediante el sacrificio de un cadaver humano y la muestra de ADN del que se queria revivir. -dijo Jesús.- Y ahora yo usare el arte de la Nigromancia para revivir a alguien que necesitara para mi plan.

-¡Pero entonces tu mismo te convertirias en un Nigromante! -dijo Wavern.

-No, por que mediante este cadaver, no corrompo mi energia vital como hacen los Nigromantes para traer las almas de los muertos a este plano. La energia vital corrompida se queda en los cadaveres de los Nigromantes, para siempre, inservible, pero para siempre. Mediante este ritual, se puede dar un uso a esta energia, usandola como la energia necesaria para traer un alma a este plano. Por que este cadaver es el cadaver del hermano pequeño de los Horriblezs. -ante esta revelación, todos se sorprendieron.

-Habia oido que los cadaveres de Nigromantes no se pudrian con los años, al parecer era cierto. -dijo Spectra.

-Entonces usaras la energia vital corrompida del cadaver para revivir a ese alguien necesario para tus planes. -dijo Wavern.

-Si, y es hora de que le reviva. Mediante este ritual, me pongo en contacto con el alma de un fallecido en el Mas Alla, oh, escuchame gran guardian de los muertos. Oh, escuchame, gran dios de la muerte, oh, escuchame Señor de las Almas... ¡Con la energia vital de este cadaver, siendo usado tambien como sacrificio, deseo traer al plano fisico existencial, un alma...! **¡Revive, Orochimaru**! -el circulo de sangre brillo, mientras que todo oscurecia y una extraña energia de color azul aparecia, esta energia atraveso la serpiente blanca y se introdujo en el cadaver, mientras la energia vital del cadaver salia de este y desaparecia. El cadaver se convirtio en cenizas que la serpiente absorvio, transformandose en el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

-¿Como? ¿Orochimaru? ¿No era un personaje de Naruto? -pregunto Helios.

-Es mas que eso, existio realmente. -dijo Jesús.

-Jamas pense que alguien me reviviria... -dijo Orochimaru.- y mucho menos recurriendo a la Nigromancia de mas alto nivel.

-Necesito que me ayudes. -dijo Jesús.

* * *

_24 de diciembre - Nochebuena_

Llego el gran día, Dan y sus amigos estaban felices celebrando ya la fiesta. Pero entonces...

-Veo que celebrais bien la fiesta. -dijo Spectra irrumpiendo en la fiesta.

-¡Keith! ¡Cuanto tiempo! -grito Dan.

-No me llames asi... -dijo Spectra simplemente.

-¿Has venido asi por toda la cara a la fiesta? Bueno, pues quedate xD -dijo Haibaku.

-Estais muy felices por lo que veo. -dijo Spectra viendo como Marucho veia la television, Shun hacia un arbol ninja de Navidad, Run hacia muuucha comida, Dan bailaba, Haibaku lo mismo, y Nicole intentaba poner muerdago encima de Haibaku para intentar besarle.

-¡Venga, unete a la fiesta! -dijo Marucho, cuando entonces el techo de la casa se abrio.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no vamos a poder. -dijo Spectra mientras Helios que habia surgido cogia a Dan y el resto con una mano y luego colocaba de nuevo el techo.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?! -grito Drago.

-¡Sueltanos Helios! -grito Tristar.

-¡estamos en Navidad, no me digas que te volviste de nuevo malvado?! -pregunto Tigrerra.

-No es nada de eso, solo ayudamos a Jesús en su plan. -dijo Helios.

-¡¿SU PLAN?! -dijeron todos menos Spectra y Helios.

* * *

**En el castillo...**

Una gran maquina había sido creada por Jesús, este y Orochimaru conversaban sobre los echos de estos ultimos años, ya que Orochimaru murio hace siglos, en otro lado Julie y Fabia estaban desmayadas y encerradas. Entonces llego Helios y Spectra.

-Jesús, Orochimaru, os los e traido como queriais. -dijo Spectra mientras que Helios soltaba a los luchadores, de inmediato Orochimaru invoco a sus serpientes de cuyas bocas salieron espadas, listas para matar a los luchadores en cualquier momento.

-Tranquilo Orochimaru... ahora que estan en nuestro poder, ya no debemos preocuparnos de que se interpongan. -dijo Jesús.

-¿Jesús? ¿Que esta pasando? ¡¿Es otro de tus locos planes?! -pregunto Nicole.

-Si, pero este es mi magistral plan supremo, por el que la Navidad sera destruida. -dijo Jesús.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! -exclamaron todos.

-¡¿POR QUE OROCHIMARU ESTA VIVO?! -exclamo Shun.

-¡Julie, Fabia! -exclamo Alice.

-Vaya vaya, si es Shun-kun, el descendiente de ese ninja que me mato... -dijo Orochimaru sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Esto no es Naruto, por favor Orochimaru, comportate... -dijo Jesús.- Vereis, tras mis muchos intentos de purgar la humanidad de aquellos indeseables que la corrompen, e llegado a la conclusión de que ahi que ir poco a poco. Primero destruire la Navidad, purgando toda la humanidad de golpe, luego, Orochimaru se encargara de acabar con los indeseables.

-¡¿Pero por que?! ¡La navidad es una gran festividad, celebramos el nacimiento de Jesucristo! -dijo Haibaku y todos le miraron.- ¡Ese es su origen!

-Santa Claus no me ayudo, por mucho que se lo pidiese, no me dio una amistad en aquellos momentos tan dificiles para mi... Dios no me escucho cuando rogue que no se llevara a mis padres... Cada día ahi tantos asesinatos, tantos robos... Este mundo rebosa de oscuridad, de odio, de tristeza... Por ello, debo purgarlo. Esta maquina que veis aqui es una maquina que destruira el sentimiento de la felicidad, e impedira que Santa reparta sus regalos, toda la gente perdera sus fuerzas... es mi maquina suprema. Gracias a Orochimaru, pude aprender lo que debia causar la maquina para poder purgar la humanidad, gracias. -dijo Jesús, aterrorizando a los luchadores.

-¡No! Somos tus amigos, estamos siempre ahi contigo, ahora no estas solo, ¡No lo hagas! -grito Runo.

-Es demasiado tarde... -Jesús se dirigio a su maquina, dispuesto a activarla.

-¡Jesús, no lo hagas, vente con nosotros a nuestra fiesta, lo pasaremos bien, como amigos, no estaras triste! -dijo Marucho, pero Jesús no dudo ni un instante, llego a la maquina pero antes de que la activase...

-¡JESÚS! -grito Dan.- Antes de que hagas eso, dejame hacerte una pregunta, ¿alguna vez nos consideraste tus amigos? -aquella pregunta ocupo la atencion de Jesús, empezo a pensar y pensar, Jesús sabia cual era la respuesta, pero por otra parte, debia purgar la humanidad, no podia permitir mas tristeza. Orochimaru le miro, imaginando su respuesta, se sintio decepcionado. Entonces Jesús, tomo una decisión.

-No. Nunca os e considerado mis amigos. -dijo Jesús, y activo la maquina, Julie y Fabia despertaron.

-¡Oh no, ya es demasiado tarde! -dijo Fabia.

-¿Que haceis aqui? -pregunto Marucho.

-Spectra nos secuestro y nos trajo aqui, luego Orochimaru nos desmayo con una serpiente venenosa. -dijo Julie.

-¡JESÚS, MALDITA SEA, ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ¡DA IGUAL LO QUE HAGAS, CAUSARAS MAS DAÑO, MAS DOLOR! -grito Dan, enfadando a Jesús, su maquina ya empezaba a disparar rayos de energia.

-¡DESTRUIRE LA NAVIDAD! -grito Jesús, horrorizando a los Luchadores.

**Narrador: y así fue como llegamos a este punto. Volvamos.**

La maquina lanzo un gran rayo al suelo, miles de nubes oscuras cubrieron toda la Tierra, las luces se apagaron, la felicidad desaparecio en un instante.

-¡NOOO! -gritaron los Luchadores.

-Tarde, ya a acabado todo... -dijo Spectra, aunque antes mintio a Jesús, el si adoraba la Navidad, debia ayudarle, sabia que llegaria ese momento, y podria librarse del dolor de Jesús y de todos sus planes de una vez por todas.

-Tu plan a salido perfectamente Jesús. -dijo Orochimaru.

-Jesús... que has echo... -dijo triste Wavern, de pronto ella volvio a su forma original y con toda su fuerza se dirigio contra la maquina de Jesús, al instante Orochimaru fue a por ella, invocando a una gran serpiente, esta ataco a Wavern y la hizo retroceder.

-Wavern, detente, esto haciendo un favor a la humanidad. -dijo Jesús.

-No lo estas haciendo, ¡no permitire que te conviertas en un monstruo! -Wavern se dio la vuelta y lanzando una llama Pyrus recurriendo al Nucleo Perfecto, libero a los Luchadores, quienes hicieron surgir a sus Bakugans.

-¡Blade Tigrerra lista para el combate! -dijo Tigrerra.

-¡Soy Taylean, te derrotare Orochimaru! -dijo Taylean.

-¡Mi nombre es Aranaut, lucho por Fabia! -dijo Aranaut.

-¡Listo para la acción, soy Tristar! -dijo Tristar.

-¡Mis tres cabezas os derrotaran! -dijo Hydranoid.

-Hammer Gorem preparado para el combate. -dijo Gorem.

-¡Soy Drago, y salvare la navidad! -dijo Drago.

-Esto ya es demasiado para mi... -dijo Orochimaru, escapando de alguna forma con sus serpientes.

-A usado un jutsu de escape... maldito Orochimaru. -dijo Shun.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor lo vemos mas tarde en una dimensión en la que Haibaku y otros deban buscar unos cristales, y se una a un tal Ken para quien sabe que motivos. -dijo Marucho.

-¿No lees demasiado manga? -dijo Haibaku.

-Je, perdon. -dijo Marucho.

-Maldito Orochimaru... le e revivido para nada... -los Bakugans se abalanzaron contra la maquina de Jesús.

-¡NO ARRUINAREIS MIS PLANES, ESTO AUN NO A ACABADO! -grito Jesús.

-¡HELIOS! -grito Spectra, y Helios se lanzo contra los Bakugans.- ¡Activar habilidades, Quasar destructor! -activo Spectra y Helios lanzo un gran rayo de energia.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Eso a dolido! -dijo Tristar.

-Es muy... poderoso. -dijo Gorem.

-Alice, por favor. -dijo Hydranoid.

-¡Activar habilidades, Tridente Mortal! -activo Alice, y Hydranoid lanzo tres bolas de energia contra Helios, quien las recibio todas, quedando muy dañado.

-Activar habilidades, FARBAS Total. -activo Spectra, y gracias al sistema FARBAS, Helios se recupero.

-Es demasiado fuerte... -dijo Aranaut.

-¡Armamento/Equipo de Combate Battle Crusher! -lanzo Fabia, y el equipo de combate aparecio con Aranaut. -¡Activar habilidad de Equipo de Combate Nivel 2, Fallecimiento Battle Crusher! -continuo Fabia, y Aranaut lanzo toda su fuerza en aquella habilidad, lanzando un gigantesco rayo de energia contra Helios, causandole un gigantesco daño, este cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Maldita sea... pero el poder de la maquina esta a un 75%, al llegar al 100% ya no se podra anular. -la maquina saco un gran cañon.- Con este cañon destruire el gran portal a Nueva Vestroia, incomunicando a los Bakugans con humanos y destruyendo por completo la Navidad.

-¡Vamos Gorem, activar habilidades, Gran Impacto! -activo Julie, y Hammer Gorem ataco con su hacha, pero Infinity Helios lo bloqueo facilmente.

-¡Activar habilidad doble, FARBAS Total y Quasar Destructor potencia 75%! -activo Spectra mientras un visor de potencia aparecia en su ojo, Helios se recupero un poco pero no del todo debido a sus daños, y vio como lanzaba su Quasar destructor a una gigantesca potencia que arraso la sala. Pronto comenzaria su plan.

-Marucho... no podre seguir mas tiempo... -dijo Tristar.

-¡No te preocupes Tristar! ¡Bakunano Crosstriker, explota! -lanzo Marucho el Bakunano a Tristar.- ¡Activar habilidad de Bakunano, Disparo de Flecha Marea! -Tristar lanzo una flecha de agua a presión muy potente contra Helios, quien la bloqueo facilmente.

-Esto es... aburrido... -dijo Helios, un poco herido aun así por el ataque de Tristar.

-El cañon ya esta casi listo... -dijo Jesús.

-¡Tigrerra, ahi que acabar esto! -dijo Runo.

-¡Llevas razón Runo, vamos! -dijo Tigrerra.

-¡Activar habilidad de fusión avanzada, Supremo Colmillo de Velocidad a la Luz! -todos los sables de Tigrerra se activaron y Tigrerra formo un tornado de cuchillas girando, rodeandolo de energia Haos que lanzaba desde su boca, el ataca impacto contra Helios fuertemente, tirandolo al suelo, muy herido y casi derrotado.

-¡Helios no! ¡Maldita sea, activar habilidades, FARBAS Total! -activo Spectra mientras Helios se recuperaba un poco, pero ya estaba casi derrotado del todo.- ¡Activar habilidad de fusión, Quasar destructor a Maxima Potencia!

-¡ESTE ES EL FIN, CONTEMPLAD EL MAXIMO PODER! -y Helios lanzo un gigantesco rayo de energia Darkus destruyendo todo a su paso, pero Wavern se interpuso en su camino, invocando su Escudo Perfecto, echo con la energia del Nucleo Perfecto, este aguanto y aguanto, pero empezo a agrietarse.

-¡Wavern! -exclamaron todos los Luchadores.

-D-Drago... Dan... teneis... que salvad a Jesús... de su dolor... ¡DETENEDLE! -dijo Wavern bloqueando finalmente el ataque, pero cayendo al suelo agotada.

-Aqui acabo todo. -dijo Jesús, el cañon empezo a cargar energia, pero entonces Helios se giro junto a Spectra.- ¿Que pasa Spectra?

-Aqui acabo todo Jesús, te vamos a detener. -dijo Spectra.

-Espera... ¡Esto significa que todo era una farsa tuya! -adivino Jesús.

-Así es. Helios esta agotado, pero aun puede... -pero Helios cayo al suelo insconciente.- ¡HELIOS!

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Que aun puede que? -pregunto riendose Jesús, mientras el cañon estaba a punto de disparar.

-Jesús, Spectra y Helios no estan solos. Al igual que tu ya no lo estas, somos amigos, somos tus amigos, desde que tus padres murieron, estuviste solo, aunque mas tarde llegare Dragoon, tu primer Bakugan, tus abuelos tambien murieron, la soledad te invadio, y se unio a tu dolor. Pero como los amigos que somos, te ayudaremos. -dijo Dan.

-¡DEJAD DE DECID TONTERIAS, EL CAÑON VA A DISPARAR, RENDIROS! -dijo Jesús, el cañon se transformo en un monstruo mecanico, aun conservaba el cañon listo para disparar contra el portal, pero empezo a lanzar rayos el monstruo atacando a los Luchadores y sus Bakugans.

-¡Todos, dadles vuestra fuerza a Drago! -dijo Haibaku, y los Bakugan lo hicieron, le dieron toda su fuerza a Drago.

-¡Siento vuestro poder, vuestros buenos sentimientos, vuestro deseo de ayudar a Jesús! -dijo Titanium Drago, rodeado de energia Pyrus.

-¡NO SERVIRA DE NADA! ¡DESAPARECED DE MI VISTA! -grito Jesús y el monstruo mecanico se abalanzo sobre los otros Bakugans, dañandoles y siguiendo lanzando rayos, causando mas destrozos todavia, el castillo hiba a sucumbir y desmoronarse.

-¡Este es nuestro poder, el poder que te salvara, el poder de la amistad que te acompañara! -grito Fabia.

-¡Nosotros cambiaremos este mundo a mejor, tal vez dure mucho tiempo, pero lo lograremos! -dijo Nicole.

-¡Eso tenlo por seguro! -dijo Haibaku

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE, VOSOTROS NO TENEIS LA VOLUNTAD PARA CAMBIAR EL MUNDO, NO TENEIS LOS IDEALES PARA AFRONTAR EL DOLOR, MI DOLOR, NO TENEIS LA VERDAD NECESARIA PARA HACERME CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN, SI NO PODEIS AYUDARME A MI, NO PODEIS AYUDAR A NADIE! -grito Jesús con la cara llena de lagrimas pero aun dispuesto a terminar su plan.- ¡RENDIOS DE UNA VEZ!

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO, Y RINDETE EN INTENTAR HACER QUE NOS RINDAMOS! -gritaron todos fuertemente.

-**¡EXPLOSIÓN MAXIMA DE DRAGÓN DE ENERGIA PERFECTA! **-grito Drago, rodeandose de una gran energia multicolor y lanzandola en forma de un rayo increible, majestuoso, supremo, todopoderoso, que al instante nada mas tocar al monstruo mecanico lo desintegro y luego alcanzo a Jesús que fue arrastrado por la energia. La energia liberada fue tal que todo el castillo y sus alrededor explotaron.

* * *

Todo destruido, pero los Luchadores estaban intactos, gracias a la energia del Nucleo Perfecto, los Bakugans tambien estaban bien. Todos ellos buscaron a Jesús, hasta que lo encontraron, desmayado en el centro de donde había estado el castillo.

-Jesús... -dijeron todos, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando una sonrisa, Wavern se alegro mucho de que su compañero fuera por fin libre de su dolor.

-G-gracias... amigos... -dijo Jesús, sonriente y contento. Tras todo lo que había pasado, el ataque de Drago le transmitio los sentimientos de amistad y de ayudarle de sus amigos a el. Todos sonrieron, oyeron un extraño ruido, y se dieron la vuelta, viendo un regalo.- ¿Un regalo?

-Al parecer si. -dijo Haibaku, cogiendo el regalo.- Creo que es para ti Jesús. -dijo trayendolo.

-¿Como? -se pregunto Jesús, el regalo tenia una etiqueta, Jesús la leyo.

_Querido Jesús. _

_Tras todo lo que a pasado, te pido disculpas por no poder haber cumplido tu deseo aquella tragica navidad._

_Se todo el dolor que tuviste que pasar en aquellos momentos, fui tonto al no escucharte. _

_Sin embargo, tu suplica al señor cuando murieron tus padres, sirvio para algo._

_Tal vez Dios no pudo ayudar a tus padres, pero te bendicio, dandote unos maravillosos amigos ahora. _

En esta parte Jesús miro a cada uno de sus amigos: Dan, Marucho, Shun, Runo, Alice, Fabia, Julie, Haibaku, Nicole, luego continuo leyendo.

_Yo no te pude dar nada, hasta ahora. No es un Bakugan, pero creo que sera una gran amistad. _

Jesús abrio su regalo... era un precioso perrito. Jesús sonrio contento.

-Que monada. ¡Eres precioso! -dijo Jesús acariciando al perro mientras este ladraba.

-Feliz Navidad Jesús. -dijeron Dan, Haibaku y Nicole.

-Feliz Navidad a todos vosotros tambien. -dijo Jesús, pues efectivamente después de aquella explosión, todos los relojes marcaron las 00:00, el día de Navidad llego por fin. La navidad había sido salvada, y tambien el corazón de un Luchador.

* * *

_31 de diciembre - Fin de año_

El ultimo día del año por fin había llegado. Los luchadores se vistieron adecuadamente, y fueron al Mega Interespacio Bakugan, donde celebraban el fin de año.

-Bueno chicos, se aproxima el nuevo año. -dijo Jesús por un microfono, en el centro del Mega Interespacio.- Queria darles las gracias a mis mejores amigos, de no ser por ellos ahora mismo no habria ni Navidad ni Fin de año... tal vez ni siquiera felicidad, nunca mas. Me refiero claro esta a... ¡los Luchadores! -entonces Dan, Runo, Julie, Alice, Marucho, Shun, Fabia, Ren, Mira, Ace, Baron, Keith, Jake, Paige, Rafe, Joe, Haibaku y Nicole aparecieron.

-Eh, que tu tambien eres un Luchador. -dijo Haibaku.

-Je, ya claro. ¡Y un servidor por supuesto, yo, que tambien soy un Luchador! -dijo Jesús.- ¡Preparos, quedan 12 segundos para las 00:00... comenzad la cuenta atras ya!

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6.._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

_11..._

_¡12!_

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! -gritaron todos, y todo el mundo se conmociono.-

-¡Y ahora, celebrando el nuevo año, demos un aplauso a Nicole, quien cantara y bailara indicandonos la coreografia para quienes no lo sepan... el Gagnam Style! -dijo Jesús y Nicole empezo a cantar y bailar, bailando y cantando toda la gente (Luchadores incluidos) a la vez.

_Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style_

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh- sexy lady  
Oooo

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh sexy lady  
Oooo

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style!

-¡FELIZ AÑO 2013 A TODO EL MUNDO! -grito Jesús, definitivamente, el 2012 había sido un genialisimo año, ahora habia que esperar lo mismo del 2013, sobretodo ahora que Jesús, ya no era victima de su soledad y dolor, sobretodo ahora, que Jesús tenia unos grandes amigos, que jamas le abandonarian.

**FIN**

* * *

Yo: ¡Gracias a todos por leer este fic! ¡Os deseo un genialisimo año nuevo! Y por cierto, hoy 2 de enero (segun horario de España) es mi santo, asi que felicitadme xD!

Spectra: a sido un genial año.

Dan: fantastico.

Yo: yo entre a y conoci a Haibaku y Nicole ^^ por cierto, apoyo que comenceis a ser pareja de nuevo!

Shun: Mechtogan Revolution comenzo.

Julie: Leimos Amenaza Predacón, un Cuento de Navidad y estamos leyendo tambien Power Ranger Infinitio :D

Marucho: ¡y tambien Bakugan New Hopes, Hello Mikus, y muchos fics mas!

Yo: ¡si, definitivamente a sido un gran año! Pero me pregunto... ¿que habra pasado con Orochimaru?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**En la casa reciente comprada de Hiba...**

-¡LARGATE DE AQUI, SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA! -grito Hiba de terror, Orochimaru se acercaba a el con una mirada escalofriante.

-Hiba-kun, tu seras mi nuevo cuerpo. -dijo Orochimaru siniestramente acercandose a Hiba sin que el pudiera ser nada, pues las serpientes de Orochimaru le inmovilizaron.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grito Hiba al ver como Orochimaru mostraba su verdadera forma y empezaba su tecnica de cambio de cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**De nuevo con Jesús y los otros...**

Yo: No se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que la proxima ves que veamos a Orochimaru le veremos muy cambiado...

Haibaku: no se que quieres decir, pero bueno, da igual! ¡Hasta pronto!

Dan, Shun, Marucho y Spectra: ¡ADIOS!

Yo: Bye, y feliz año nuevo :)


End file.
